


Wild Child

by kellou24



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellou24/pseuds/kellou24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two year old Jenny Humphrey goes to stay with her brother, Dan when he goes through a bad break-up and needs help getting over it. While there she finds friends, enemies, and possibly love. Story is better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl! If I did Nate and Jenny would still be together!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl! If I did Nate and Jenny would still be together!

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

I can't believe her! How could she do that to me? Why didn't I see this coming? I bet your confused as to what I'm talking about. Well It all started two months ago...

 _" Hello." said a panting voice on the other end of the line._

 _" Hey baby," I greeted. " Wanna go out to dinner tonight? I was thinking we could go out to that chinese restaurant you like. What do you say?"_

 _" Dan I'm sorry. I feel like I'm coming down with a cold or something! I really wish I could but, I don't want to get you sick too," said my longtime girlfriend Serena Vanderwoodsen._

 _" Oh! Do you need anything? I could drop by and fix you some soup if you want," I said feeling disappointed but also concerned._

 _" No! I'm fine. Look I have to go. I'll call you later 'kay." hanging up before I could say more. I sighed and put the phone down. It seems like our relationship is just sort of slipping away. We haven't been able to spend as much time together since she started getting more jobs. Serena is a model and she recently has been hired by this artist named Aaron Rose to pose for a few paintings. While I'm pround of her for doing and succeeding in what she loves to do, I feel that we've sort of drifted apart. We haven't spent any time alone in two weeks. Maybe I should just surprise her and bring her dinner._

 _With that thought I got up and left my apartment, hailing a taxi, and going to King Wong's chinese buffet. After leaving there I stopped off at the drug store and bought her some cold medicine and a hershey bar. I arrived twenty minutes later at her Manhattan apartment. After greeting Frank the doorman, I got on the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. I got off and used my key to open the door. I started opening her bedroom door when I see the last thing I expected..._

 _" Yes! Aaron! Oh God! Harder!" There was my girlfriend of one year having sex with Aaron, the artist who hired my girlfriend. I was in such a shock I dropped the bag with the chinese food on the floor. They both looked up and Serena gasped eyes wide with horror. Aaron just smirked and got off Serena when she pushed him._

 _" Dan! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" said Serena throwing her robe over her naked body._

 _" Well apparently my girlfriend is sick, so I decided to surprise her with some food to cheer her up! What are you doing fucking Aaron Rose!" I screamed in exasperation._

 _" Look Dan, I've been trying to do this for a while but I didn't want to hurt you. I think we should break-up. We've just sort of gone our separate ways. And well Aaron was there. You have to understand I never intended to hurt you." She said looking apolagetic and sheepish at the same time._

 _" So you cheated on me and avoided spending time with me trying not to hurt me" I said with as much malice as I was capable. " You know what Serena, when things don't work out with this douchebag don't expect me to come running back to you!" I said storming out of there..._

And now here I am, two months later, ignoring all calls, and basically feeling empty when the door to my apartment slams open.

* * *

Jenny's P.O.V.

Two months! I haven't heard from my brother for two months! And now here I am in my brothers apartment, searching the apartment for my ass-of-a-brother who has yet to return my fifty-six phone calls. I'm about to bang on the bedroom door when it's yanked open by my brother and I gasp in shock at what I see.

My usually lively, well groomed brother looks like shit; And that's putting it mildly. His usually well shaved face was sporting a dirty beard. His hair was about ear length with curls. He looked like he hadn't bathed in days, and he was dressed in a white shirt with a huge mustard stain in the middle of the shirt; But that wasn't the part that had me worried. It was his eyes. They looked lifeless. Looks to me like it's time for an intervention.

" Jenny," said my brother in obvious confusion. " How did you get in here?"

" Well hello to you to brother. I'm so happy you returned my phone calls." I said with heavy sarcasm dripping in my words as I moved past him through the door of his bedroom and sat on his bed." I've just been worried about you for the last two months. Oh and to answer your question your landlord let me in."

" Look I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready to talk to anyone." he said looking all pathetic and sullen.

" Okay Dan. This is what we're gonna do. You are going to get your ass in the shower and shave that disgusting beard while I find a pair of clippers to cut that nauseating mop off your head and pick you out something to wear because I, your loving and caring sister is taking you out of this depressing hell hole so that you can have some fun and see what the world looks like." I said raising my hand before my brother can protest," And no buts. We are going out so that you can get your mind off of that slut and so that we can do some brother/sister bonding time. You know since you haven't answered my calls. Now go and get ready." I said with a strong voice that indicated he had no room to argue.

" Okay" he grunted turning to go to the shower.

" Hey Dan!" I called before he closed the bathroom door.

" Yeah" He murmured.

" I love you!" I said when he turned back to look at me.

" Love you too!" He said with first small smile I'm sure he's had in a while. With that he went to get in the shower to get ready. I guess now I just need to hope nothing goes wrong tonight. Yeah right.

* * *

 **A/N: For all of those who are confused I'm just going to clear a few things up: 1. None of the other characters but Dan and Rufus know who Jenny is. 2. This is a Nate and Jenny story but, there will be other couples such as Blair and Chuck. I will try and keep the chapters coming as son as possible. Review please!**


	2. Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Josh Schwartz. Therefore I do not own Gossip Girl. Time for everyone to throw me a pity part.L

Disclaimer: I am not Josh Schwartz. Therefore I do not own Gossip Girl. Time for everyone to throw me a pity part.L

A/N: So sorry for the delay for all of those that are interested in my story. I hope your still interested and want to read it.

* * *

"Jenny, I don't know about this. I mean don't you think it's a little soon for me to be going out?" Said my brother Dan while he fixing the cufflinks of his shirt. I looked over at him and could see the apprehensiveness on his face. I sighed and turned back to the mirror where I was doing the finishing touches to my hair before replying.

"Dan, do you really think that slut waited two months before going out again? I mean her reputation as the whore of the Upper East Side should speak for itself." I said turning toward him with my hands on my hips.

"That's a little harsh don't you think Jen? I mean yeah she cheated on me but you don't have to call her a whore. I mean don't you think that's a bit extreme," he protested weakly. I stared him down then said slowly, "you told me she was a party girl and of course I can call her a whore cause she cheated on you," he was started to look depressed again so I decided to change the subject. "Well I'm ready so lets get going." I said with false cheer.

"Fine. Lets go." He said reluctantly. We walked out of his building in silence and stood on the sidewalk trying to get a cab. "One thing I hate about New York is that we have hundreds of taxis around yet they rarely stop."

I stepped past my brother and whistled when one came by. It screeched to a halt instantly and I couldn't but shoot my brother a smug smile. His response was of course to roll his eyes. We got into the cab and made very little conversation on our 40 minute ride to the Bungalow club. When we arrived we only had to wait about 10 minutes before they let us in. Must have been a good night. We immediately make our way to the bar and ordered Dan a bottle of Heineken and me a Japanese Slipper. We'd been talking for a while and Dan was on his third beer when he suddenly stopped talking and stared at something over my shoulder so I turn around and look and see this dirty looking guy who desperately looks to need a bath. I grimaced and turned to Dan with a question in my eyes.

"That's Aaron Rose."

"Who?"

"The guy Serena cheated on me with." He replied quietly.

"Oh." I said for lack of anything better to say. "You want to get out of here?"

"No." He said still staring over at the greasy scumbag. Suddenly he stood up and said "I think I'm going to go say hi." He started walking before I could reply. I decided to let him go on over there because he probably needed to get whatever he needed to say off his chest. I saw Dan approaching him and tap on Aaron shoulder. He turned around and suddenly Dan's fist shot out and caught him right in his left eye. I sat there in shock while Dan just walked back over to me like nothing had happened even though he was shaking out his right hand and I can see Aaron behind him laying on the ground with his hand covering his eye. I shook myself out of my shock and jumped up from my seat and hugged Dan when he got back to me. I couldn't hold back my response.

"DAN! I'm so proud of you! I can' believe you hit him!" I said jumping up and down. All Dan could do was laugh and I saw a huge smile on his face.

"God, Jen! It felt so good to hit that asshole." By now I could see security making its way over to us so I decided to save them the trouble and dragged Dan out of the club. I could tell Dan was drunk and I was feeling a bit tipsy myself so we decided to get a cab. We got in the cab and we were almost home when a place caught my eye.

"Stop the cab!" I yelled to the driver. The cabbie pulled over and I gave him his money and pulled Dan out of the Cab.

"Jen what's going on?" Asked my brother when I pulled him out of the cab.

"Well Dan. To Secure your new badass persona we are going to get you a tattoo." I announced opening the door. And of course in Dan's drunk euphoric state he said "Okay, but only if you get one to."

Who can say no to that?

* * *

Review please *puppy dog eyes*


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I was roused out of sleep by someone incessantly poking my shoulder. I crack my eyes open and the second the light hits my eyes I immediately regret it.

"Shit," I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to block out the pain in my head. It felt like someone was drilling my head open. And my left arm hurt too. Weird.

"Oh good your up," Said a far to chipper voice for someone who drank just as much as I did.

I rolled over and cautiously cracked one eye open to see my sister with one hand resting on the bed and a smirk on her face. I'd hate her if it wasn't for the thing in her other hand.

"Please tell me that's extra strength," I begged in a hoarse, scratchy voice.

"Yes it is," she said, handing me two Tylenol and a glass of water. "I also made bacon and eggs. Oh and the coffee's brewing," she said as I eagerly took them and thanked her. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, shivering when the cold air hit my bare chest. I blindly flipped the light on and immediately turned on the faucet and put my head under the cold refreshing water. It felt so good on my aching head. I lifted my head and looked into the mirror. Gone were the dark circles under my eyes and the dead gloomy expression I'd been wearing. Now all I needed was a hair cut. That's when I noticed the bandage on my left upper arm. I started to lift my right hand to remove the bandage but stopped short when I caught sight of my knuckles. What the hell?

"What the hell?" I asked looking over at my sister, who was leaning against the door frame.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked. I think back to last night and all I seem to remember is drinking my second beer and the rest is blank.

"Not much," I said hesitantly. "All I remember is arriving at the bar and drinking." I heard her mutter lightweight and decided to ignore the comment on the tip of my tongue in favor of an explanation.

"Well after about your third drink you saw that guy Aaron who your slut of an ex-girlfriend slept with and decided to punch him in the face." Well that's not too bad. "We got in a cab after that and went to a tattoo parlor." Uh oh. I pulled off the bandage and looked in the mirror to see a Chinese symbol. I looked back at Jenny and cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell does this mean'. "It means fun. I got one to by the way but it's in a place I'm not comfortable letting my brother see." Too much information. Geez. "Anyway after getting our tattoos we decided to walk the rest of the way home to sober up. On the way home you had to pee so you stopped in front of some building and peed right there in public. I'm so proud of you by the way. Oh and a cop fined you five hundred dollars for peeing in public." She finished lifting a slip of paper, handing it to me and started to walk away.

'Great. Just great. I mean could this get any worse.' I thought sarcastically.

Jenny suddenly snapped her fingers and turned back around. "Also dad left a message on your voicemail inviting you to brunch. Apparently he has some exciting news to tell us all."

"All?" I questioned feeling panic rising in my chest.

"Yeah the Humphrey's and Van Der Woodsens party of eight. Well nine including me because there's no way I'm missing this," she smirked at me and walked away laughing. Bitch.

'Great.'

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated:D


	4. Needed A Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"What can I get you miss?" asked the cute thirty something bartender.

"A draft and a shot of tequila," I said sitting down on a bar stool at Kinsale Tavern. He went to go fix my order while I was looking around, checking the place out. The place was actually really nice for a bar. I guess only the best for the Upper East Side.

The bartender came back and set my drinks in front of me and I immediately downed the shot and could barely hold back my grimace, wondering why I even came here when I remembered.

Dan.

I wouldn't be in such desperate need of a drink if it wasn't for Dan and his continuous worries and pacing about seeing his ex-girlfriend at brunch tomorrow. It's his own fault for dating dad's girlfriends daughter.

Dumbass.

I was about to take a sip of my draft when I felt eyes on me. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see a handsome guy, probably about my age, turned towards me on his stool looking at me with a small smile on his lips. The only way to describe him was pretty. He had messy brown hair with blonde highlights (hopefully natural because it would be a major turn off if he went to a salon to get that professionally done!), pretty blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and an almost sinful pair of lips. I turned in my chair to face him and smiled my best seductive smile at him causing his smile to grow, showing off immaculate white teeth.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked leaning forward.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he asked confused.

"Well not just any guy can buy me a drink." I explained. "I need to know a couple of things first."

"What? Like a survey." he asked amused, which is a good thing because some guys leave at this part, fed up with not getting some easy blonde falling onto their dick.

"Yeah like a survey. You interested?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Why not." he said picking up his half empty import and sitting on the stool next to me.

"Okay," I said stopping to take a pull of my beer before continuing. "Question one: Model with no personality or less attractive librarian with a great personality?"

"Librarian."

"Strike one."

"What? How is that strike one?" he asked incredulously.

"Because you just lied. Your just giving me the answer you think I want."

"How do you know if I'm lying?" he asked curiously.

"Well for one thing judging by the Rolex on your wrist and the button down shirt from Armani you've probably never even stepped one foot in a library so much as seen a mildly attractive librarian. In fact if you have seen a librarian it's probably the strict old woman with grey hair from your prep school and if you found her attractive well I'm definitely not going home with you then." I explained logically. "Besides your nose twitched when you said it. Dead giveaway that your lying."

"Okay I lied. But you never specified what kind of relationship I was going to have with this hypothetical woman. For all I know it could have been a one night stand." He said shrugging. "So are you a psychology major or something?"

"Oh no, I'm asking the questions right now. So question two: boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Okay you got that one." I said. "Final question and this is for all the marbles: what was the first thing you liked about me?"

"Your smile."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah. Your smile is captivating. It has this excitement about it."

"Well that's incredibly sweet. Personally I would of said my chest but you win points for that one." I took the last sip of my drink before setting it down and turning to him. "So you want to take me back to your place?"

"You want to go home with someone and you don't even know their name?"

"Well my names Jenny. Yours?"

"Nate." He said letting out a small laugh.

"Well I say I know enough about you. Do you want to stick around here and get to know the unimportant small facts or go back to your place and have sex?"

He quickly stood from his stool, grabbed my hand and said what do you think as he pulled me behind him out the door of the bar.

Unlocking a door? Easy.

Unlocking a door while making out? Not so much.

Nate had me pushed against his door, our mouths interlocked, one hand in my hair and the other trying to unlock the door. He finally pulled back with a small sound of complaint from me which made him stop and look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"If I don't get this door unlocked I will end up fucking you right here." he said looking deadly serious before focusing back on the knob to get the door open.

"I might not object to that." He gave me this look that clearly said not helping. I just shrugged back as my reply. He finally got the door unlocked and the second he opened the door, I pushed him inside against the first wall I saw and kicked the door shut behind me.

I immediately started unbuttoning his shirt while kissing down his neck, my lips following the path my hands made. He let out a small groan of appreciation that I couldn't help but smile at. My hands had just reached his belt, where I could clearly see a large tent in his pants, when his phone rang. His hands came down to stop mine causing to look at him to see his apologetic look which meant he had to answer it. I waved it off and told him to answer it. He picked up the phone and left the room.

I sighed and looked at the wall he had just been up against and noticed a crooked picture on the wall. I move closer to fix it but stopped just before touching it because of who I saw in it.

" _So your in L.O.V.E?" I asked my older brother._

" _Yes Jenny." Dan said rolling his eyes_

" _When do I get to meet the lucky girl?"_

" _Whenever you decide to visit I guess." he said before pulling out a picture. "That's her right there." He said showing me a picture of him and a gorgeous blonde._

" _You know I never thought you'd date a trust fund Barbie."_

" _Hey!"_

" _I'm not insulting her. I'm sure she's very nice. It's just the only other girl you were ever interested in is the exact opposite of this girl. I mean political views, religion, hell even their hair color is different."_

" _I know but I love her. She has this beautiful blonde hair, energetic nature and she's actually really smart."_

" _She sounds perfect Dan."_

" _She pretty much is to me. The only thing is her stuck-up friends."_

" _So they don't like you."_

" _They think I'm trash because I'm from Brooklyn. Plus there's this guy friend of hers and he worries me."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I think he's in love with her."_

There in the picture was none other than Serena Van Der Woodsen. But that wasn't the worst part. No the worst part was the guy in the picture looking at her with this gentle look on his face.

"Hey sorry about that." Nate said coming back in the room. "It was a friend of mine and she's been going through a rough time so-"

"Uh I need to go," I said interrupting him.

"What?" he asked shocked and disappointed.

"Yeah. My brother called and he said it was an emergency so I'm sorry but I have to take off." I said giving him an apologetic smile before starting for the door.

"Well maybe you could give me your number and we could continue this some other time."

"I don't think so. I'm sorry for wasting your time but it was nice meeting you Nate." I said opening the door and walking out.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." he called after me awkwardly.

I only had one thought walking out of the building, 'tomorrow is going to suck.'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for stopping the hookup. I thought it was necessary for the plot. Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Wild Child Brunch Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Will you sit still!" I snapped at my fidgeting brother. I understood his reasons for being nervous. Hell I was nervous too. Of course the situation is a little different. Dan is going to have to sit through brunch (Where do rich people come up with this crap?) with his ex-girlfriend, who he hasn't seen since the break-up, and all of her friends who think he's no better than the gum on the bottom of their designer shoes. I on the other hand have to sit through the awkwardness of seeing Nate again.

Sounds like a party right?

Luckily I've never actually met Dan's ex or her friends, besides Nate of course, but from what I've heard about them I can already deduce that they're spoiled rich kids who have never been told no.

Dan's knee suddenly hit the table causing water to spill out of the top of the water glasses (Because there's a **HUGE** difference in other cups) and successfully jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Look Dan you need to calm down," I said putting a hand on his knee to stop his leg from bouncing.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down. How can I calm down? Serena is going to be here any minute. I'm not ready to see her Jenny." Dan said shaking his head back and forth.

Before I had time to say anything reassuring none other than Serena Van Der Woodsen walked through the door. She visibly faltered at the sight of Dan and looked down embarrassed. A pretty slim brunette grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear to get her moving again. Behind them were two guys. I knew the shorter of the two was Eric from the picture I'd seen of him. I think the other guy was the brunette's boyfriend. I believe his name was Charlie (Charles?) and he is Lily's deceased husband's son. I was relieved to see Nate wasn't with them. Hopefully I'm wrong about him being invited and he won't show up at all.

Eric and whatever-his-name-is pulled out chairs for Serena and the brunette and then quickly took their own seats. Awkward silence soon fell upon us until the brunette broke the silence.

"Finally left the loft huh Humphrey." she said smirking at Dan, while he shifted uncomfortably. I could see that she clearly enjoyed his discomfort, judging by her triumphant expression. "What's it been? Six months? You must have been really heart broken," she remarked twisting the knife and hitting him where it hurt the most.

"Blair knock it off," Serena said, shifting uncomfortably and giving Dan an apologetic smile which he ignored.

"What? I was just wondering how he's been. After all I haven't seen him since New Years."

"Blair," hissed Serena in a harsh tone. Blair of course ignored her warning and turned her attention back to Dan.

"So this the new girlfriend Humphrey? You know she kind of looks like our dear, sweet Serena over here."

"Please don't compare me to that whore." I said effectively interrupting her before she could start naming ways we're alike.

"Ex-excuse me," stuttered Serena clearly shocked at what a stranger had just said about her.

"Did I stutter?" I asked sarcastically, cocking one eyebrow at the blonde bimbo.

"Who the hell do you think you are," she asked angrily.

Before I could reply back Dad and Lily walked through the door. They were smiling and walking hand in hand towards our table of six but they both stopped short when they caught sight of me.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Dad asked pulling me into a tight hug before looking at me questionably.

"Oh you know I had to come when I heard about brunch." I said smirking at him.

"I meant here in New York. I thought you were in California for that fashion show you were assisting Eleanor with."

"Well Dan was just begging me to visit and- Wait a second! How do you know Eleanor?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Well Blair here is Eleanor's daughter." He said gesturing to Blair, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"You're my mom's new assistant she was raving about?" she asked with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Small world," I smirked giving an innocent shrug.

"Indeed," said a horribly familiar voice behind me. I turned around and my green eyes immediately connected with cobalt blue.

"Nate I'm so glad you could make it," Dad said, oblivious to my internal struggle. "Nate this is my daughter Jenny. Jenny this is Nate Archibald." he said introducing us.

"Hey." Nate said quietly, with a weird expression on his face. I swallowed heavily and tried to keep from fidgeting.

"Hi." I said giving a small awkward wave.

"Well I'm starved. Let's eat." Said Dad clapping his hands together and walking towards his rightful seat next to Lily.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are lovely.


	6. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gossip Girl. I'm just playing with the characters._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _  
>  _Ring.__

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gossip Girl. I'm just playing with the characters._

* * *

 _  
 _Ring.__

The sound of my cell phone ringing lulled me out of my fitful sleep. My eyes unwillingly opened on there own accord and I quickly shut them and cursed, grabbing my head, silently wishing I hadn't drank that whole bottle of Grey Goose I'd managed to pull out of the back of my seemingly empty freezer.

I blindly reached for my cell phone on the nightstand, all the while trying to block out the noisy streets of New York. I answered without looking at the caller id and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," My voice croaked out in a quiet tone, fully aware of my hangover.

" _Where the hell are you?" Yelled my soon to be ex-best friend into the phone._

"Hello to you to Chuck." I grimaced and sat up slowly in bed.

" _Nathaniel, you better have a good excuse for not being here."_

"What are you talking about? Where the hell am I supposed to be at," I glanced over at my clock, "10:00 A.M. on a Sunday?" I asked confused, rubbing my eyes.

" _Don't tell me you forgot what's happening today." Chuck said speaking between clenched teeth._

"Clearly I have. So what's so important that you decided to torture me this early in the morning?"

" _Lily and Rufus invited us all to brunch. Remember? They said they had some important news to announce to us and we all said we would be there." He said slowly like he was talking to a child._

"That's today? Shit," Hangover forgotten I threw the covers off me and quickly got up running to the bathroom, all the while still talking on the phone. "Look can you just stall for me? I'll be there as soon as possible." I promised hanging up before he could reply.

"That will be fourteen dollars," the cabbie said pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly paid the cabbie and got out of the taxi. I adjusted my pants and smoothed down my dark blue shirt as I walked up the steps to the restaurant and entered the building. I walked toward the hostess and asked for the Humphrey party. She pointed towards our table in the middle of the dining room. I started walking towards the table but stopped short when I saw another person at the table.

Her back was facing towards me. She had her long blonde hair in curls down her back and she was wearing a royal blue dress that went about right above her knees with a pair of pink heels. She was nothing short of beautiful.

But that wasn't why I had stopped.

I had stopped because that was the girl I'd met last night and a lot of things were starting to make sense.

 _13 Hours Earlier_

 _Our lips were moving languidly together in time while our tongues battled for dominance when I suddenly pulled back._

" _Are you sure about this?" I asked again hoping she'd say she was._

" _Well lets see I'm in the back seat of a taxi with you on the way to your apartment and we'd just been making out so I'm pretty sure I am," She said sarcastically before grabbing my head to pull my lips back to hers. I quickly grabbed her hands in mine before she could and tried again._

" _Seriously I don't want you to regret this in the morning. Trust me when I say that I don't want to be remembered as that guy who only cared about getting you in bed."_

 _She stared at me for a second before giving me a small smile. "That's really sweet that you care and that you'd put a stop to this before it even started but I can say with all certainty that I won't regret this unless you make me."_

 _I thought for a second before suggesting just to be sure that she doesn't regret going home with a stranger that we learn a couple of things about each other. She rolled her eyes but went along with it anyway. I indicated for her to go first._

" _Well my names Jenny. I'm the assistant to a major fashion designer here in New York and I'm currently living with my brother."_

" _So were you born here or have you always lived here?" I asked._

" _Well yes and no. I was born in New York but I only just moved back."_

" _Why?" I asked curiously._

" _Well for my job and to help my brother out with something."_

" _So where'd you live before?"_

" _Well up until a year ago I lived in Hudson with my mom but I had won this internship for a design program so I moved to California where I met my new boss." She explained before asking if I was satisfied._

" _Yeah."_

" _Good," she said before grabbing the back of my neck and fusing her lips to mine again._

 _The second I had the door open she pushed me against the wall and continued our earlier actions. She was kissing down my neck and had just started on my belt when my phone rang. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and was about to hit ignore when I saw Serena's name on the caller id. I gave her an apologetic smile and she just waved me off. I went to my bedroom and answered it._

" _Hello."_

" _Natie," Serena moaned into the phone. "I don't feel very good."_

" _Where are you?" I asked concerned._

" _Blair's house."_

" _Where's Blair?" I asked trying to be patient with her._

" _Pounding on the door," She said. I suddenly picked up on the sound of persistent knocking and Blair shouting for Serena to open the door. "I locked her out." she said giggling slightly at the end._

" _Serena, what did you take?" I asked worriedly._

" _Oh calm down Nate," she teased in a slurred voice. "I only did a couple of lines before little Miss Stick-Up-Her-Ass dragged me away from my friends."_

" _Why don't you hand the phone to Blair, Serena?" I suggested, changing tactics._

" _Buzz kill." She said before I heard the door squeak open and Blair's voice on the line._

" _Oh thank you Nate. I've been trying to get her to open the door for about twenty minutes." Blair said in an exasperated voice._

" _No problem," I said before continuing a little more hesitantly. "Do you need me to come over?"_

" _No. Chuck's on his way now. Look I got to go before she decides to take any of my mom's anti-anxiety meds but we'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Yeah. Hey, did she happen to say why she started again?" There was silence for about a second before I decided to elaborate. "It's just she's been clean about two months now and it really seemed like she was getting better."_

" _When she called me she said she just needed a little courage for seeing Dan tomorrow." she said abruptly before hanging up._

 _I sighed before closing my eyes and tiredly running a hand over my face. I quickly collected myself when I remembered my guest. I put my phone on my nightstand before walking back to the living room and the pretty girl currently occupying it._

 _She was standing frozen in front of the wall I had been pushed up against not even five minutes ago._

" _Hey sorry about that," I apologized. "It was a friend of mine and she's been going through a rough time so-"_

" _Uh, I need to go." she interrupted me quickly._

" _What?" I asked shocked and a bit disappointed._

" _Yeah. My brother called and he said it was an emergency so I'm sorry but I have to take off." She gave me an apologetic smile before turning toward the door._

" _Well maybe you could give me your number and we could continue this some other time," I asked dejectedly. She didn't even turn back to look at me._

" _I don't think so. I'm sorry for wasting your time but it was nice meeting you Nate," she said over her shoulder before walking out the door._

" _Yeah, nice meeting you to," I called awkwardly and a bit confused after her. Somehow I knew she was lying about having to leave earlier but I decided to just shrug it off._

 _I looked at the spot she had been standing and saw a picture frame crooked. I walked towards it and stopped short when I saw the picture._

 _It was a picture of Serena and me perfectly frozen in time._

 _Before the drugs and excessive partying, before Dan Humphrey and before she was broken it was just me and her. Now were two different people and we'll never get back what we had._

 _I straightened the picture and decided I needed another drink._

"You're my mom's new assistant she's been raving about." Blair's voice pulled me out of my silent revelation.

"Small world," Jenny said innocently.

"Indeed." I said causing everyone to shift there attention to my place behind her. She turned around and my eyes immediately met her green ones.

"Nate I'm so glad you could make it," Rufus said greeting me. "Nate this is my daughter Jenny. Jenny this is Nate Archibald." he said introducing us.

"Hey." I said still thinking about the fact that I almost hooked up with Dan Humphrey's little sister.

"Hi." She said giving me an awkward wave.

"Well I'm starved. Let's eat." Rufus said before walking over to his seat beside Lily.

I looked around the table and noticed the only seat open is the one right next to hers.

Great.

* * *

A/N: So hope no ones to upset that this chapter is basically a recap of the last two but with Nate's POV. Sorry. Anyway next chapter will be the brunch so no more jerking you guys around. Reviews are appreciated;D


	7. Awkwardness & Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'God this is awkward' I thought reaching for my glass of water.

The only sounds coming from our table were the scratches of our forks against the fine china and the oblivious drawling of Lily, Eric and dad's voices. Serena and Dan were to busy avoiding each others eyes. Blair was glaring at me while digging her nails into Chucks arm causing him to flinch and look at her with an eyebrow raised and an almost wicked expression on his face (I don't even want to know what that's about). Of course this was all made worse by Nate continuously looking over at me.

Could he be anymore obvious?

I blindly reached out to grab a croissant from the basket and just as my hand touched one, a familiar hand enclosed my wrist bringing back a flash from last night.

 _He pushed me against a wall outside his apartment complex and enclosed my two hands in his larger ones before stretching them above my body, effectively trapping them. His hands sensually moved down from where he was holding my hands and encircled my wrist, pinning them separately against the wall. He slowly leaned forward, his eyes never straying from mine, before giving me a gentle kiss. It started slow but effectively picked up pace._

I quickly snatched my hand out from under his, croissant forgotten. I could feel my face heating up and tried to calm myself. I peeked over at him and saw him trying to hide a smile. I didn't quite understand what he was trying to pull but it better stop now.

"Okay I bet your all wondering what this is about," Dad said effectively pulling me out of my musing. We all turned are attention to him and Lily at the head of the table. They were holding hands and smiling. Again. To be honest I'm a little afraid their trying to coax us into joining a cult. "Well Lily and I have a bit of an announcement to make and we wanted all of our family here with us so what better time," He said making me even more curious.

"Honestly Rufus just get on with it." Lily said giving him an adorable smile.

"Okay well. We're engaged." He said a goofy grin spreading on his face. Not hearing the immediate desired response he quickly grabbed Lily's hand pulling her against him before speaking again. "We'll just give you a minute to digest this information." He said pulling Lily behind him out of the room.

We all sat there in silence deliberating over what had just happened. Selfishly all I could think about was how this was going to affect Dan. Not that I wasn't happy for dad. I loved Lily. The only thing I have against her is that she has a whore for a daughter and you can't pick your kids. I had never seen my dad so happy since he's been with Lily.

But I couldn't help but think about how bad this was going to be for Dan. I mean having to see your ex-girlfriend all the time because she's now your step-.

Suddenly I burst out laughing causing the whole table to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked irritably. I tried to sober up enough to tell him.

"It's just-" I had to stop for a second still laughing at my new realization causing Dan to shift impatiently in his chair. " I mean, Dan, you slept with your stepsister." I said bursting out laughing again. I composed myself enough to say something else, adding to the mortification Dan must be feeling right now. "Too bad your gay cause we could of kept this all in the family." I said to Eric causing him to chuckle. I looked at everyone else at the table to see Blair and Chuck trying to hide smiles of their own, Serena looking at Dan with wide eyes, Dan stubbornly staring at the wall and Nate had his jaw clenched. Weird.

I stood up excusing myself and walking towards the ladies room.

* * *

A/N: So I'm sorry about how short this is. I kind of had a bit of writers block and basically this is all I could come up with. Thank you so much for reading and reviews are always welcome.


	8. Missing Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. ****
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **  
>  ******

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ****

* * *

 **  
 ******

Dan's POV

I angrily threw open the door to my apartment, dropping my keys on the end table next to the couch. I slowly sank down on the cushions of the old used sofa dad had gotten at a sale in Soho and aggressively pulled on my hair, trying to stamp down the feelings that were building inside me.

Seeing her again really messed with me. All this progress that I'd seemed to of been making just disappeared and now I'm left feeling lonelier than ever. Confused by the turmoil whispering in the back of my mind that I can't get rid of no matter how much I shake my head.

I expected to feel anger, rage. Maybe hate when I saw her again. I didn't expect to feel miserable and lonely without her next to me. Missing her smile and the sound of her laugh. The smell of her hair.

I stood up shaking my head and walked into my bedroom. I walked determinedly towards my bed and collapsed on it with an exaggerated breath, shutting my eyes the second my head hit the pillow. When I couldn't get comfortable I sat up and opened my eyes, immediately spotting the box on top of my closet shelf. Her box.

I got up out of bed and walked cautiously towards my closet, pulling out the box from the top shelf and laying down on the floor with it. I slowly peeled off the tape and opened it. Inside were just a few of her things that she'd left here. A hair clip, one of her t-shirts she wore when she slept over, a pen she used to chew on the end of and a bottle of her favorite shampoo.

I took the shampoo out of the box and without thinking lifted up the lid and sniffed it. I closed my eyes and savored the smell of lilac and honey.

"You've finally lost it," Said the painfully familiar voice of my sister. My eyes snapped open and I whipped my head to the door to see her looking at me with a pitying expression on her face. "You know, I knew this would happen. Yep, I said to myself 'That boy's gonna crack. It's only a matter of time till he does.' And here you are now." She continued waving her hand towards me, where I was still laying on the floor with the shampoo bottle in my hand.

"I haven't lost it," I said snapping out of my shocked state and getting defensive. I put the shampoo bottle back in the box, wishing she would just forget about this and knowing she never would.

"Sure," She said dragging out the R.

"I haven't." I snapped embarrassed.

"Dan," She said talking to me like I was a two year old instead of a grown man. "I just caught you sniffing her shampoo. I mean this is worse than when you went through that phase after Vanessa broke up with you where you started dressing like you were gothic because you thought that would win her back. I mean you even died your hair and got your ears pierced." She went on reminding me of my other relationship failures. "This has to stop Dan." She said sounding exasperated and starting to pace in front of me.

"What has to stop?" I asked standing up and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You need to get over her Dan." She said running a tired hand through her hair and looking at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's not like I'm not trying Jenny." I said annoyed with this conversation.

"I know you are Dan but we're going to have to speed up the recovery process." She replied biting her lip.

"You can't exactly speed up feelings Jen." I said being intentionally negative.

"Well we're going to have to try." She replied with a sneer, clearly not happy with my negativity. "I mean your going to have to see her a lot since dad's marrying her mom so your going to have to hurry up and get over her."

"Yeah, how?" I asked just as negative as before.

"Well the saying is that to get over someone you need to get under someone else." She said trying to hide her disgust.

"You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Dan, go get dressed cause we're going to get you laid." She stated smirking at my bewildered expression.

* * *

A/N: So I got the shampoo idea from this movie called Down to You. Of course in the film he actually eats the shampoo but still. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated;D


	9. Annoying Little Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**
> 
> * * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Dan's POV

The cab pulled up outside of Victrola and Jenny quickly got out leaving me to pay the cab fare. After paying I got out and followed her to the entrance. She stopped in front of the bouncer, ignoring the shouts of indignation from the line of people that were waiting to get inside, and slipped the bouncer a hundred she had pulled out from her cleavage. He nodded with a sly smirk on his face, moving the rope aside and with a wink to him she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her into the club.

Immediately my eyes and ears are assaulted by burlesque dancers, waitresses dressed in corsets serving champagne to rich douche bags who are to busy staring at their chests to bother fishing out their wallets to tip them and alternative music inspired by the 1920's sound played from the speakers overhead. The colors on the walls and furniture are red and black, velvet fabric covered chairs and couches while black curtains draped over the V.I.P. sections to give you a sense of privacy and modesty so you can do anything spanning from having sex to doing drugs. The people crowding the dance floors and surrounding the bar were dressed in 20's style; men wearing fedoras with shoulder padded suits and women dressed like flapper girls.

Jenny pulled me to the bar, thankfully finding two seats right in front of the bartender. We sat down and she immediately ordered one bottle of water and a whiskey sour causing me to give her a weird look.

"We go to a bar and you don't even order yourself anything alcoholic?" I ask surprised as the bartender sat down our drinks, reaching for the whiskey sour. She slapped my hand away and handed me the water bottle, sliding the whiskey sour closer to her.

"Water's for you, big boy," She said taking a sip of her drink before continuing. "And while you're much more fun to talk to when you're drunk, you have to perform tonight."

"I can't have one drink?" I asked feeling ticked off that she was bossing me around.

"No offence Dan but you're a light weight. If you're getting lucky tonight you don't want to pass out on the poor girl. Or guy. Whatever, you're into. I don't judge." I glared at her when she said that.

"Why do I have to have sex tonight?" I asked.

"Oh my god, you're like the only guy to ever whine about having to have sex." She said rolling her eyes at me and downing the rest of her drink before signaling the bartender for more.

"It's not that I don't want to have sex Jenny. I just want to have sex with someone I care about. Love even." She stared at me for a moment before putting her head in her hands making me roll her eyes at her overdramatic display. The bartender came back and she told him without looking up to keep them coming. She picked up her drink and downed it in one gulp, barely flinching as the liquid hit the back of her throat.

"Look I'm going to go to the bathroom and while I'm gone you start looking around and find that lucky girl. Maybe a redhead. I hear they're wild in bed." She suggested.

"Jenny we're at Chuck Bass' club. Do you really think any of the girls here would go home with me?"

"Look around you Dan. These rich trust fund girls, they have daddy issues which means they'll spread their legs for pretty much anyone. You should know that better than anyone. After all Serena is the prime example of all these girls in here." I rolled my eyes at her comment and she stood up, walking towards the bathroom with my eyes following her as she moved gracefully through the crowd.

I turned back around in my seat and caught the eyes of the brunette sitting next to Jenny's abandoned bar stool. I awkwardly waved at her, trying to smile but knowing it came out more as a grimace before turning all the way to face the front, taking Jenny's drink. I blew out an exaggerated breath before downing her drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. I glanced back at her to see her still watching me, a smile playing on her pink full lips.

"How much did you hear?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Pretty much all of it." She said.

"I'm so sorry," I groaned wiping a hand over my face, shaking my head. "She's not always like that."

"It's fine. It was pretty funny actually. Entertaining."

"Yeah well she certainly knows how to play the annoying little sister part perfectly." I said sarcastically causing her to laugh and clutch her chest.

"She's quite the character," She paused taking a sip of her martini before crooking her finger beckoning me closer. I leaned in and she whispered in my ear that she liked her. Her breath on my neck sent shivers down my back and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I opened my eyes and moved back, her doing the same. She took another sip of her drink before turning back to me. "So who's the lucky girl?" She asked smirking mischievously at me.

"Ugh, don't even start." I said groaning yet laughing at the predicament I had found myself in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out seeing it was a text message from Jenny.

 _Message Received: 10:37 P.M._

 _From: J. Humphrey_

 _Danny looks like you have the apt. to yrself 2nite. Have fun and be safe;P_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. Of course the night she plans to have me take someone home she goes home with someone instead.

I looked back at the girl next to me and suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" I asked her.

"Depends on what it is." She said looking over at me curiously.

"Would you come back to my apartment and pretend to sleep with me so that my sister would get off my back?" I asked waiting for her reaction.

"Why don't you just say we hooked up?" She asked curiously.

"She'd never believe it unless she saw it and then I would have to come back here again and repeat this whole night out."

"I don't even know your name." She said clearly considering my idea.

"Well I'm Dan Humphrey and you are?" I asked sticking my hand out to shake hers. She looked at me a second before reaching out and wrapping her smaller hand around my much larger one.

"Georgina Sparks and I would love to go home with you Dan Humphrey." She said giving me a seductive grin.

* * *

A/N: I can't remember what the inside of Chuck's club looked like so just go with it please. I'm sorry for the hiatus, I had major writer block on this story and I posted another story so I've been distracted. But now I'm back and will try to keep up regular updates.

Reviews make me smile.


	10. Georgina the Counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing.**
> 
> * * *

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing.**

* * *

Georgina's POV

Dan held open the green colored doors to his apartment and stepped aside to allow me to enter before him with the bag of snacks we'd bought at the convenience store thirty minutes ago. I walked in, occasionally taking quick covert glances at the paintings and concert posters that were hanging on the brick walls that surrounded the apartment before stopping in front of the bar.

I placed the bag on the counter and started to unload its contents as I silently watched him move around the kitchen, taking the ice cream carton I'd handed him and placing it in the fridge.

Once everything was taken out of the bag and placed in the cabinets and fridge, I stood in the living room taking a closer look at my surroundings.

A second hand couch was lined against the brick wall, a book case with records lining each shelf stood alone in the middle of the room, a desk with a laptop and a lamp sitting not too far from it. There was a guitar sitting next to a chair off to the right of the room and on the wall above the chair was a simple black t-shirt hanging above it with the logo "Lincoln Hawk Tour 2007" scrawled across the chest in gold lettering.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dan asked suddenly causing my eyes to shift towards where he stood in the kitchen. When our eyes met he dropped his to the floor and scratched his jaw before clearing his throat and lifting his head again.

"Sure," He nodded before moving towards the refrigerator and grabbing two water bottles out of the bottom drawer of the fridge. He handed me one and I quickly opened it, taking a small sip and leaning against the counter.

"So you play guitar?" I asked curiously. He looked confused for a moment until I gestured over my shoulder at the guitar next to the chair and he gave a small laugh before he shook his head.

"Uh, no, that's actually my dad's." He responded.

"So you don't play at all?" I asked my curiosity deepening as I observed his face, watching the emotions as they passed over his face.

"Not very good, but yes, I've played." He admitted with a wry laugh.

"Well if you don't play an instrument then what do you do?"

"I'm a writer." He admitted looking a bit reluctant to admit this to me.

"Anything you've written I might have heard of?" I asked trying to keep my voice encouraging so he'd continue.

"Probably not," He said as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, my brow crinkling in confusion at the bitter edge to his voice.

"I've only had a couple of my articles published and the last one was about a year ago." He absently scratched his jaw which I'd come to learn that he did that when he was uncomfortable with something. "I've had a bit of writer's block."He explained when he saw my curious expression.

"Ah." I said for lack of anything better to say.

The word hung awkwardly in the air making me feel like an idiot for making him continue on a subject that clearly made him uncomfortable.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that had grown between us. "We can watch a movie or we can check out my music—"He trailed off as he caught sight of my change in expression.

"I have an idea of what we can do," I said sliding my arms out of my jacket, placing it on the bar and putting my hands on my hips.

He chuckled nervously and I cocked an eyebrow and let a smirk play on my lips as I watched him fidget under my gaze.

* * *

"Die! Die! Die!" I screamed as I continued to press down on the X button before letting out a triumphant howl when his character exploded on screen and died. "YES!"

"Uh, that's the fifth game you've beaten me at." Dan grumbled next to me, trying to sulk but I could see a hint of a smile on his lips as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another twenty from his wallet. "You know you could have warned me that you were good at this instead of playing innocent and hustling me." He said grudgingly handing over the money.

"Yeah I could have but where's the fun in that?" I asked rhetorically before placing the money back in his hand. "Ordinarily I'd take your money but you look too pathetic right now and it'd just make me feel guilty when I decided to spend it."

He stood up with a mumbled response about how he wasn't being pathetic and walked over to the DVD rack he had set up next to the TV. He bent down as he looked over the racks before lifting one over his shoulder for me to see.

"Uh, too mushy," I said as I stared at the box cover and shifting so I was lying down fully on the couch.

"American Psycho is too mushy?" He asked incredulously, turning his head to stare at me over his shoulder.

"Of course it is. You go through the whole movie inside his head where he continuously tells you that he can't feel human emotions and yet he fears competition at work and the slight chance of getting caught, even though he repeatedly tells people what he is yet they stupidly think that he's too boring and straight laced to be capable of such things. The whole purpose I think is to show that he really is like everyone else and to make the audience at times sympathize and like him. It's completely pointless." I pause to take a breath before continuing. "Besides that movie was only saved by Christian Bale's shower scene." I add almost as an after thought.

Dan just shakes his head and turns back to the rack. "How about The Breakfast Club, or is that too mushy and pointless to you to?" He asked sarcastically cocking a brow at my sprawled out form.

"The movies a classic but we need some senseless comedy not teens with depressing problems and the ability to break out in a dance montage. A parody or a movie with Dane Cook would suffice." I said offering him a small smile.

"Scary Movie it is." He said laughingly as he picked up the box and placing the DVD in the drive. He walked back to the couch gesturing for me to move, which I grudgingly did, and he sat down back in his original spot after grabbing the DVD remote off the coffee table. I sighed as I got comfortable, settling myself in for an hour and a half of bad innuendo's and Carmen Electra's acting.

* * *

At some point during the movie last night I must have fallen asleep because I woke to the smell of coffee. I sat up groggily and stretched silently thanking Dan for placing the quilt over me as I felt the chill of the early morning making me shiver as it intruded through the thin cotton shirt I'd worn last night. I suppressed a shiver as I stood up from the couch, taking extra care with the quilt when I threw it off my body.

"Morning," Dan said startling me from where he stood in the kitchen drinking from his cup.

"Morning," I said returning the greeting as I walked towards him. I sat down on one of the stools at the bar and he silently handed me a cup, mock toasting me before he took another sip of his coffee.

I breathed in the aroma for a moment before taking a sip, closing my eyes and reveling in the great taste of the bitter and pure ground up beans and the concentrated sugar that had been added as sweetener. I let out a moan of appreciation before opening my eyes again to see Dan staring at me. I cleared my throat and offered him a hesitant self conscious smile, vaguely aware of my bad case of morning breath as I opened my mouth to speak and get rid of the awkwardness that had suddenly filled the room. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess." He replied taking another sip of coffee before continuing. "I'm sorry about the couch. I would have moved you to my bed if I wasn't afraid of the permanent damage you might cause me." He said his lips curving into a smirk that was unfamiliar and didn't seem like it was meant for his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well you'd had your legs propped up on my lap after you'd fallen asleep and when I'd tried to move them so I could go to the bathroom you kicked me in the groin." He said smirk seeming to widen until it had turned into a smile so big that it would make a clown jealous.

I groaned at his words and dropped my head to the bar, my words of apology muffled by the countertop. He seemed to get the gist of it because he started laughing. "It's not funny." I said feeling mortified.

"It's fine. It's not like you did it intentionally." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You didn't, did you?" He asked. My head shot up as I stared at him horrified.

"Of course not," I vehemently replied shaking my head in denial which set off another round of laughter from him.

"Relax I was just joking." He said once he'd calmed down.

"That was mean." I said petulantly. He merely rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and finished off the rest of his coffee. I watched in silence as he walked over to place his cup in the sink, taking occasional glances at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"So what do you do?" He asked suddenly, startling me. I looked at him curiously which he seemed to interpret to mean where did that come from. "You asked me last night and I never got to return the favor." He explained with an eager expression on his face.

"I'm a counselor."

"A counselor? Who do you counsel?" He asked confused.

"Recovering alcoholics and drug addicts mostly," I said with a sigh watching his eyes widen in response.

"Like a sponsor?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess you could call it that." I said pausing to take another swallow of my now cold coffee. "That's what I was doing last night at the club actually."

"Sponsoring?"

"Yeah, one of the girls from our meetings was about to go off the wagon and she called me to talk her through it." I explained meeting his eyes to gauge his reaction. He looked impressed; lips curling into a small smile that made me blush and want to continuously gain his approval. I looked down self consciously, placing a hand on my stomach as if that would help suppress the butterflies currently inhabiting my stomach, dutifully avoiding his eyes so that I wouldn't further embarrass myself.

The door opened suddenly with a bang, interrupting the silence that had grown between us. My head whipped around, so fast it almost gave me whiplash, to stare at Dan's sister. She looked disheveled and distressed, pulling out a cigarette from her clutch. She looked up her eyes widening at the sight of Dan and I. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could Dan spoke.

"I thought you quit?" He asked staring disappointedly at her. She rolled her eyes at his tone moving closer into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"So I started back, big deal," She said shrugging her shoulders as if to say what can you do before looking over at me with open curiosity in her eyes. "Who's your friend Dan?" She asked making the question sound intentionally dirty.

"Jenny this is Georgina Sparks, Georgina I believe you remember my annoying sister from last night?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I say smiling and sticking my hand out for her to shake. She takes it eyes locked on Dan's.

"Well I like her better than the last slut you dated." She remarked with a smirk as she watched him huff in aggravation at her words. She started to walk away patting Dan on the back as she left with a muttered response of 'nice going Danny' which made him blush. My eyes followed her, watching as she placed the cigarette between her lips and fumbling with the lighter, belatedly noticing that her hands were shaking and that she'd dropped her smile as soon as she turned away from Dan. I turned back to him to see if he noticed but he was watching me, not her, and looked annoyed and embarrassed of her behavior.

"I'm so sorry about her," He apologized attempting to smile at me but not quite making it look sincere enough.

"It's fine. Besides I think she's funny." I said standing up from my stool. He copied my movements, walking me towards the door.

"Yeah, well she means well. Most of the time anyway," He said laughing as I shrugged on my coat. He opened the door, leaning his body against the door jamb as we just stared at each other for moment smiling.

I broke away first glancing out of the corner of my eye as I caught sight of Jenny peeking around the corner watching us unabashedly with her cigarette dangling between her fingers and smoke billowing around her. My eyes moved back to his and I slowly stepped forward watching as his whole body stilled at my approach. He licked his lips nervously, my eyes unintentionally following the moist trail his pink tongue had made. I leaned forward, placing one hand on the back of his neck and dragging his head down so our lips could meet.

Our lips massaged each others in a slow smooth rhythm, my tongue peeking out to trace his lips. His joined mine, letting it twine with mine. It felt like fire had exploded across my skin yet at the same time I felt goose bumps erupt on my skin. The kiss was like listening for the first time to the Italian opera perform live; not understanding what was happening yet not caring because it was too beautiful to turn away from. Unfortunately that's just what I had to do.

I pulled away ending the kiss way too early for my taste but knowing that to continue it would just lead to unnecessary complications. His eyes stayed closed as I leaned up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"When your sister interrogates you about this later, be sure to tell her that I gave you one of the best nights of your life." I whispered pulling back, enjoying the blush that rose on his cheeks and his wide eyes. My eyes flicked over to where she was standing and his eyes tracked my movements, comprehension settling on his face when he saw her. I winked at him before turning around and walking out the door.

I didn't get far before I heard him calling after me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to let him catch up with me and he stood in front of me barely a second later. I looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing.

"You never gave me your number." He explained shrugging and ignoring my suddenly bewildered expression.

"I didn't know you'd want it." I said feeling giddy but trying to suppress it as best as I could, pursing my lips as best I could to hide the smile that had appeared.

"Well I do," He said gruffly looking embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a pen from my purse, grabbing his hand roughly and turning it so his palm was up. I wrote my number in black ink, blowing on his palm to help the ink dry and to keep it from smudging. I met his eyes again and smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused smile on his face.

"Well I must have been pretty damn good if you're planning on calling me." I said before turning back around and starting to walk away again.

"Bye Georgina," He said behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, just lifted my hand and waved at him over my shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I really hope this helps make up for it and that you guys are still interested in this story. Thank you all so much for your encouragement! Also I know I promised a lot of you that this chapter would be in Jenny's POV but with everyones response from last chapter I decided to show you that Georgina's very different.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
